Simply Perfect
by moonlight12sonata
Summary: Bella Swan was leading a happy life with her older brother Jasper, and their distant family member, Carlisle Cullen in the seventeenth century England. Three centuries passed, and she is not the same English girl. What had happened to her? Will the love of extended Cullen family be enough to heal her wounds? Canon Pairings. AU. All Vamps.
1. Prologue

Synopsis: Bella Swan was leading a happy life with her older brother Jasper, and their distant family member, Carlisle Cullen in the seventeenth century England. Three centuries passed, and she is not the same English girl. What had happened to her? Will the love of extended Cullen family be enough to heal her wounds?Canon Couples. AU

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight series and all the characters.**

_2010 Forks, Washington._

I do not recall every single detail of my human life, though I remember enough to safely state that I was not a person that was impossible to please. Quite contrary to that, I was very easy to please. The world around me held so much joy and happiness that it was simply unnecessary to have someone pour me with their gifts.

Sadly, the life is not easy nor fair. All too soon, I was facing the cold and harshness.

I am Isabella Marie Swan. I would gladly end my existence if that would mean I would be in another world filled with happiness.

_What do you think?_

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 1

The familial bound - it is so strong that it is too painful to see.

That was the thought I had when I watched a family of three deer run through the clearing. I could clearly see the love that surrounded and tied them. I could not possibly take one of them away just for my selfish need. They did not deserve such a terrible end, especially from a evil monster like myself.

Their love was perhaps enhanced by the particular setting - the sun was shining brightly in to the little clearing, filled with natural lives of grass, tree, and flowers. If I have not known any better, I might have mistaken this scene as heaven. But of course, I am a bloodsucking creature, and should not be accepted in heaven, even if I should be able to end this existence.

As the deer family continued to enjoy the warmth and the beauty of the nature, I could not keep my mind from drifting to the thoughts of my family. A family that I used to call mine. A family that has been lost for a very long time.

It was over 300 years ago. My father was a well respected pastor in the small town in the west of England, happily married to a women from the aristocracy, and had a boy six years of age when I was born. That boy was called Jasper. We were a very happy family of four. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last forever. It was just after I turned four, when our mother passed away because of an illness. It was not so long afterwards that our father followed her. We were left alone in the world, with no one to care for us.

My father was an only child in his family, and although my mother was from a very wealthy home with three siblings, no one offered. It was understandable, given that our mother was never close to her family after she 'had ruined the reputation by the marriage' to our father.

Finally, after months of investigation into the family history and negotiations all in the courtesy of close acquaintances of our parents, Doctor Grey, we were to be placed under the protection of Doctor Carlisle Cullen, distant nephew of our mother's. He was a young man in his mid 20s, with vast fortune that included the estate in Bath, which he had inherited from his great uncle.

When the news of the said doctor caring for two recently orphaned children of his distance relations was spread, the society was quite at a shock, Doctor Cullen was too young to be a parent, when he was not even married or had no intention of marrying anyone. However, he was a kind and a great man. He was very natural at providing care for me and Jasper, and it did not take long time for us to consider him as our second father. My papa. We were very content in our lives.

The change was thrown upon as very suddenly. The fate was simply not with us. On the eve of the warmest day in November, he was called to deliver a child in the town just outside of Bath, and that was the last anyone saw of him. He was reported dead. He was yet to reach his thirties.

Once again, me and Jasper faced the grave prospect. What differed this time, was that we were taken immediately by the mother of Doctor Cullen, who was the widowed Lady Sinclair. Sadly, she was not a lovely person in nature. All she wanted was to ensure a great marriage match for Jasper, who was now the Earl of the Cullen estate, and his sister, to ensure her own 'splendid' and 'gorgeous' way of living was maintained. She also wished to accomplish those as soon as possible. When Jasper turned the age of eighteen, the arrangement was made for him to marry the eldest daughter of Sir Edgeworth. Lady Sinclair was also eager to marry me off at the same time, to the eldest son of Sir Wentworth, though she was forced to abandon the idea as Jasper did not agree, and without the consent of my guardian, there was nothing she could do on this matter.

However, within a year, the situation changed again. England could not avoid the open confrontation between the monarch and the nobility. As a member of the respected family in England, Jasper was summoned to join the parliamentary force. Although the civil war did end in favour of the parliament, it was not without some costs. My dear brother Jasper was never seen in the Cullen estate.

The report of my brother's death, however, encouraged Lady Sinclair to arrange my marriage, and I was to be the wife of Sir Richardson. I was not allowed to have a say in this matter, and I became Lady Richardson when I was fourteen. It was not a pleasant life. I was simply a small bird trapped in a dark cage.

'Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?'

I was brought back from my own memory suddenly, and turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was a young man, with blond hair.

'Little Bella?' It was whispered so softly that had I not been a vampire, I would have certainly missed it.

_What do you think? Hope you enjoyed reading!_  
_Review, please?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
BPOV

_'Little Bella?'_

'My little Bella.'

There's only one person in this world who could say the name in such a way to bring all the security and the assurance that a girl needed.

'Jazzy?'

My dear brother of mine. Who was reported dead in the event of war with France in 1700s. It cannot be. It simply cannot be. I must have gone insane.

However, before my mind could find a reasonable conclusion to this absurd situation, I was enveloped into a set of strong arms, and there was no more worries. I was safe. My dear brother would protect me from anything.

'Oh God… oh God…' he repeated, the only words he could say at the moment, as I returned the action slowly, but as firmly as he did.

After a very long moment he pulled out from me only enough so that he could look into my eyes.  
'I cannot believe this… I missed you. So so much, my dear Little Bella.' He whispered to me, gently caressing my cheek in one of his hands.

'So do I. So do I.' that was only reply I could manage.

He took an unnecessary breath, but very much suited to the circumstance, and broke into a brilliant smile.

'Come, dear my sister. There's people I want you to meet.'

I was feeling both happy and anxious as my dear brother led me through the forest, for I was bothered slightly with what he had said. People? What people? Are they vampires? I knew it was useless to let myself sink into the deep void of worry, but I was very reluctant to make a new acquaintance. The dark years of my both human and vampire life taught me to be apprehensive of any kind of relationship.

'Here we are.' Jasper's soft voice broke through my mind, and I became aware that we were now slowing down our pace, and were in front of the beautiful white mansion.

'Beautiful.' I whispered. I recognised the house was built in Victorian design. As it stood surrounded by green leaves, it looked as if we were back in the era, making a social visit to an aristocratic family.

The thought of social visiting brought me back to the original purpose. Yes, I was apparently here to meet some people. I looked to my brother , who was grinning like a little boy. I could not help myself from following his manner. It was so contagious, like it has always been. To my surprise, his grin got wider in response to my reaction, and he gently opened the door.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. As Jasper led me through a little corridor to the living room, I could not contain my amazement. The whole left side of the room, from where I stood at the entrance, were only windows, showing the beautiful garden filled with various colours. Then there were soft couches surrounding the fireplace. On my left side, there was a beautiful black pianoforte close to the round staircase that seemed to lead to yet another magnificent upper part of the house.

'Jasper, I did not know that we were having a guest.'

A gentle voice broke the silence, and I realised that I had failed to notice the presence of another when I was absorbed in the beauty of the room.

'Believe me, I didn't know we were having a guest myself until a few moments ago.' Jasper replied easily and I looked at the source of the unknown voice, and for the second time in a day, I doubted my sanity. In front of me, stood a young man in early 20s with blond hair dressed casually and yet smart in his dark trousers and light blue blouse. I could not help but notice how he had not changed at all.

'Jasper, I thought I raised better than to leave a guest standing in the middle of the room.' The same gentle voice scolded at my brother lightly, and then, turned his attention fully to me. 'Excuse me, Miss, for my son's poor…' However, he could not finish his sentence, and I finally turned myself to look at him. He looked young, in his thirties at the oldest, and looked very handsome. His hair was blonde. He looked oddly familiar. He felt familiar, with the air of comfort and protection that he carried around, which reminded me of my papa so much - yes, if his eyes were not in golden colour, and was in fact in crystal blue… My eyes widened in shock. Could he be… How… but no, that can't be possible… I did not want to get my hopes up just to get it crashed in a blink of an eye - I won't do that. I can't do that.

I noticed his eyes slowly make its way to what I was holding in my palm, or rather, what was hanging from my hand. It seemed that I had forgotten to put it back around my neck. The golden locket that he had given me so many years ago I still could not believe what I was seeing.

'Princess.' his whisper is all I needed to hear.

'Papa.' I launched myself at him, and he easily catch me in his arms. I knew then, that I was safe. I was finally home.

'Oh God… my princess… I'm so sorry… I'm never letting you go…' I could vaguely make out what he was saying as we both shook from the tearless sobs.

'Are you going to introduce her to us, or what?' This sudden utterance finally brought both of us back to the present, and I noticed yet again, that I had failed to notice the presence of others coming into the room.

'Yes. I apologize; it seems that I had completely forgotten about my manners,' papa slowly pulled away from me, though he kept my hand in his, and continued 'Everyone, this is Isabella.'

I heard several gasps of shock, and I finally turned my eyes to the small group of people that had gathered next to Jasper. There were five people, all young in 20s at the most. They were all exceptionally beautiful. However, before I could pay each of them a close attention, I was surprised by a small figure embracing me.

A moment later, I found out it to be a girl with black spiky hair . 'Hello. It is so nice to finally meet my sister. I'm Alice.' 'My lovely wife.' Jasper added, as he came up to stand next to her giving a sweet kiss on her cheek. I could see that they were happy in love, even without my special power.

I was surprised again as my floor disappeared in a flash, and was squeezed tightly.

'Don't crash her!'

'Put her down!'  
Both my father and brother raised their voices to this unknown figure holding me, and I was placed gently on the floor on my own two feet again.  
'Sorry about that. I'm Emmet. When you're fed up with the brother of yours, you can always count on me to be your brother.' He finished his introduction with a booming laugh, and I could not help myself but to join him, quickly recovering from my shock of being lifted to the air, by a complete stranger.  
'I apologize for my husband's childish behaviour just right now, and many more to come. I'm Rosalie, but Rose for short.' the most beautiful girl with long blonde hair said to me, with a apologetic smile. I just smiled at her, and let her know that Emmet's action was alright.

'Bella. Meet my wife, Esme.' I noticed briefly that papa was holding hands with lovely woman with caramel coloured hair before I was enveloped into another hug. However, this one was much more gentle and I felt like when my papa or my brother hugged me. I felt protected and loved, but in a slightly different way. This must be how people feel when they get a hug from their mothers, I thought.

'It is very nice to meet you. Carlisle has talked so much about you. Welcome to the family.' She whispered softly to me as she slowly pulled away.

Finally, there was only one more person to make acquaintance to. I turned away from Esme, to face the last person, who was standing right next to Rosalie. However, the moment I looked at him, I felt the world around me disappear, and there was only him.

'I'm Edward. Pleased to meet you, Miss Isabella.' He gently took my hand in his, and placed a soft kiss. I lowered my gaze. It was the action that could have made me blush had I still been a human.

I felt my world come back to me when I heard someone clear the throat, and I quickly withdrew my hand from Edward although I missed the contact immediately.

'Now, tell me everything, princess.'

Both papa and my dear brother appeared at my side, and guided me to sit on one of the couches that I had admired only a few moment ago. I still could not believe it. I was scared that this moment wonderful moment would come to an end all to soon. I silently prayed this to be my reality. Both papa and my brother are alive, sitting right next to me.

'What would you like to know, papa?'

'Everything, little one. I would love to hear what have you been doing up till now.'

I understood my papa's eagerness, and it was mutual as well. I would love to know about his life after he had disappeared. However, I knew my story was not something to be shared, so I was cautious.

'But 300 years of life story is a lot to be covered, don't you think?'

'We have all night, better yet, whole eternity.' I was actually surprised to hear that, and it must have shown on my face, as he continued. 'Your brother told me of the drastic change of life I had caused. However, I'm not making the same mistake. I'm not leaving. Never again. I hope, or rather, I beg, my princess, that you would stay with me, stay with us.' the other hand that was not holding mine was now creasing my cheek gently, as he made a request, and all I could do was nod feeling completely happy and launch myself to him.

'Shhh little one. Shhh. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…' I did not notice till then that I was sobbing in his arms. Papa was running his hand through my hair, while Jasper was patting my back . I just missed them so much. So much that the words could not even describe.

There was only the sound of my dry sobs and the gentle comfort my family offered that could have been heard in the room for a while.

'Are you alright?' Papa placed a few kisses on my head as I nodded and slowly pulled away from the embrace only to lie my head on the back of the couch. I felt both physically and emotionally drained.

'Bella?' I did not even notice that I had closed my eyes till Jasper called out to me. His voice was filled with worry. Silly brother, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine. I'm more than fine.

'What's the matter?' Now papa joined my dear brother.  
'I can feel that she's tired. But we never get tired. How is it even possible?'

What do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)  
Review, please?


End file.
